


Reach

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could practically see the rage rippling off John any time Victoria Hand came into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

Sometimes when they were in meetings, sitting side by side, Grant could sense anger and frustration rising in John. He could practically see the rage rippling off John any time Victoria Hand came into the room,  and these days, could see it whenever Coulson wasn’t looking. Was it any wonder? They treated him like the coffee mug with the big chip in it: useful when nothing else is available, but certainly not the one you bring out to impress people, or the first to be picked. Not anymore. He was too broken for them, and there were times they made it all too clear that was the case.   
  
Still, almost always, John kept it under a carefully constructed mask. But then one of them would say something about his accident, make some backhanded compliment or smirking comment, and there was a split second where Grant worried John would snap right then and there. That was the moment that Grant would reach out, resting a hand on John’s knee under the table, or on his lower back if they were standing. John would tense, and then relax; Grant didn’t know what went through John’s mind just then, but whatever it was, it was enough to keep him from putting a few rounds in Hand.  
  
At least, ahead of schedule.


End file.
